Joe Darke
Biolizard28 52. Joe Darke He accidentally hit someone with a car, then all hell breaks loose. Definitely what all important dead characters should strive for, impacting everyone in the case. Too bad his name is lame... and he's dead. ---- CantFaketheFunk 75. Joe Darke I guess Darke was pretty... uh... something or other. He was a serial killer, though he sort of got his ass kicked by Neil Marshall. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing, since Neil was cool. ---- Cloud and Squall 51st: Joe Darke Appearances: 1-5 Favorite Quote: None I really liked Joe Darke. Even though he was a serial killer gone strange. I wondered if he killed Ema and Lana's parents. But I guess not. I think he'd be interesting to have as a client- a murderer accused of a murder they did not commit. I have to wonder why he tried to kill Ema. Though I suppose he just wanted a hostage. A normal businessman turned killer after a tragic accident. Kind of sad really. His knife was pretty cool too. He was the source of a lot of interesting things in the final case of the first game. Specifically the accusations of Edgeworth using false evidence. Obviously, it was none his doing. But without him, it wouldn't have been. He seemed like an interesting murderer. At least he confessed in the end. The Joe Darke Killings sure sounds like a better name for them than SL-9. Though I suppose then Ema would've told Phoenix everything from the beginning. ---- DNEA 51. Joe Darke He killed people. People somehow involved in 1-5. Not anyone of note, but goddamn, that as to count for something. Yet, he's some infamous murder and he's unable to kill Ema. Lame. ---- Naye745 64. Joe Darke I hater her! Whoo!! Wanted to murder it!! Whoo!! ---- Paratroopa1 80. Joe Darke Man that one picture of him is totally creepy. This guy's kinda mysterious. Was he really a murderer? I still don't really get that whole detail. But he seems badass enough anyway. Why did he get 18th in my first PW SMC? ---- SSBM_Guy 53. Joe Darke http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/darke.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/joedarke.png Case(s): SL-9 Whoa. ...WHOA. Darke is pretty damn badass, even if you never meet him. He's a damn serial killer. He doesn't mess with anyone. He just kills anyone in his way. Sure, he was insane. But insane people are cool. Look at Kefka. Darke tries to kill Ema, but Neil to the rescue. And Neil seems to have the upper hand there. What. How the hell did you mess up, Darke? In any case, Darke gets knocked out and scores lucky by having Neil die. Though, he didn't kill him. ...And he got the death penalty for it. Yeah, that sucks. But Darke is still a badass serial killer. Just...the fact that he doesn't ever have any dialog throws him down a bit. ---- transience 75. Joe Darke - I never really understood if this guy was guilty or not - I assume he is, but at least this guy got a backstory as compared to other victims and/or culprits from past cases ---- WiggumFan267 68. Joe Darke KILLKILLKILLKILL KILLKILLKILLKILL KILLKILLKILLKILL GETBLAMEDGETBLAMED GETBLAMEDGETBLAMED GETBLAMEDGETBLAMED Neil: Awwwww maaaaaan Ok seriously, Darke seemed like he was a pretty interesting murderer..., dealing with a serial killer would have been interesting, but he still definitely had his death coming to him, despite the fact that he did not kill Neil. I always thought he looked pretty slick though, and the whole fight scene thing with Neil is pretty cool. He did confess, but he still killed a bunch of people, accidentally and purposely. Uh, and I say Dark-uh, cuz I'm weird. ---- Leonhart4 92. Joe Darke The Good: SL-9 is some pretty cool stuff, though not in the same league as DL-6. There's a lot of intrigue and mystery surrounding that case, too. The whole falsifying evidence to get a guilty man proclaimed guilty was pretty interesting, too. The Best: One of the best parts of 1-5 was when you found out Neil Marshall was the one holding the knife getting ready to strike, not Joe Darke, because it basically made this case take a turn for the "Oh crap" since it made Ema look like the murderer. Great twist. The Bad: Why in the world would you turn yourself in and then try to flee the scene in the middle of the investigation, especially when you're at a police station anyway? Despite being a serial killer, he seems like a real nervous, panicky guy. Not something you'd expect from a guy named Joe Darke! The Worst: Maybe this is another knock against the incompetent Ace Attorney police force, but I have no idea how there could have possibly been no evidence against the guy. Almost all of his killings were impulsive and done basically in a panic, not premeditated. This is more of a plot gripe than anything else, I guess, but still, it involves Joe Darke, so here it is. Category:Fictional characters